


In Which Enjolras Scales a Building

by bareunloveliness



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 05:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16758415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bareunloveliness/pseuds/bareunloveliness
Summary: "You can't do that," Grantaire cleared his throat, watching as Enjolras helplessly tried to pull himself onto the side of the building. "You are five feet of rage and faith, but that doesn't include any upper body strength.""I might not be able to do it," the blonde grunted breathlessly, "but you can't stop me from trying."





	In Which Enjolras Scales a Building

**Author's Note:**

> Request by "Question Mark" on Tumblr.

"You can't do that," Grantaire cleared his throat, watching as Enjolras helplessly tried to pull himself onto the side of the building. "You are five feet of rage and faith, but that doesn't include any upper body strength."

"I might not be able to do it," the blonde grunted breathlessly, "but you can't stop me from trying."

"Oh, I'm not going to stop you," he said, leaning against the wall on the opposite side of the alleyway. It was at least past midnight and while Grantaire offered a stay at his apartment until Jehan came back from his semester in France in a week, Enjolras insisted that he would be able to break into his own apartment after losing the key. "This is far too amusing. And I like the view."

Enjolras, clueless as ever to Grantaire's obvious affections, tried to elevate himself again and swing a leg onto the fire escape. It wasn't a well built apartment complex and most definitely did not meet standard health codes. If there ever was a fire, he would most certainly die. "It would be a symbol against the capitalist pigs who don't care enough about their tenants," Enjolras would say about his hypothetical death. "I would be a martyr."

"Every situation where you could die would not result in martyrdom."

"Au contraire, Grantaire."

"Okay, Dr. Seuss."

Back to the present dilemma, of Enjolras being ignorant and Grantaire being gay, where the blonde was slowly running out of energy. Coffee, it seemed, was not a valid meal replacement, even if it was iced. Grantaire never commented on Enjolras drinking habits, as his were significantly worse. "I'm almost there!"

"You're three feet off the ground, my love," Grantaire said. He was your typical cynic, except when it came to Enjolras, who he would learn to love the hateful world for. "Just stay at my place. It's a week."

"It's for the weak," he challenged, reaching for an unstable rock. At only three feet off the ground, he lost his grip and felt his life flash before his eyes, an array of protest signs, as he fell into Grantaire's surprisingly sturdy arms. "Fuck, guess I'm weak."

The brunette rolled his eyes as he helped the other to his feet, blushing profusely as he was most definitely the only one who felt ridiculous sparks as they touched. "Can we go to my place yet? It's like, one in the morning and I haven't had a drink yet."

Maybe Enjolras had planned that, just a little bit. An adventure would stop him from drinking, just postponing the inevitable a little if he was too busy breaking into anywhere. "Don't you only have one bed?"

"Yeah, so?"

Enjolras considered it for a moment, but there was something wild about the conflict at hand that intrigued him. "Whatever, let's go."

The blonde only hoped that Grantaire wouldn't notice the apartment key in his back pocket.

**Author's Note:**

> Requests and/or comments can be written below or sent to my Tumblr @bareunloveliness.


End file.
